Pan the vampire slayer
by yunazg
Summary: Pan is a vampire slayer and Trunks is a vampire. What happens when Trunks gets an order to kill her and falls in love with her? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Here is a second ficca from me. Hope youll like this one too. Please review!

She and her parents were sitting around the table and eating their dinner. But she wasnt eating. She never had appetite before going out. Even she was doing it for already five months she didnt get used to it yet. Killing people just wasnt her, even if they werent people anymore, but they were once.

"Pan, dear. Whats wrong? Im really worried about you. You havent been eating normally for already five months, youre pale, you have lost on weight and there are lots of other things I can count. You know you can tell us everything. So please tell us, whats happening to you?" Videl asked worried

"Mom its nothing. Really. I just dont have appetite. And I havent lost on weight. Ok, maybe a little bit but its nothing to worry about. Im going to my room." Pan said and got up from the chair.

"This conversation is not over yet. Sit down! Its Hunter, isn it? I thought he is a good guy but I was wrong, now I see the truth. He is a bad influence to you. The best it would be for you to stop seeing him." Videl said

"No way! He is my best friend. And he is not a bad influence. And belive it or not, I like him. I like him a lot and there is no way Im giving him up." Pan shouted

"You like him! Well Ive liked him too, but I changed my opinion. I wouldnt even be suprised if you were pregnant."

"What! Thats ridiculous! Im not pregnant! Ill be in my room if youll need something… ….And even if I told you you wouldnt understand….." she said the last one almost whispering and went upstairs to her room. She threw herself on her bed and started crying. She couldnt take it anymore.  
After about 15 minutes she heard the doorbell.  
"Ill get it!" she shouted and went downstairs so her parents dont start to argue with Hunter. She knew it was him cuz they agreed to meet at her place and then go and do their job.  
She opened the door. Yeah, she was right, it was Hunter.

"Have you been crying?" he asked her

"Well, what do you think? Go to my room and Ill explain you everything. And, yeah, dont greet my parents." she said smiling.

So he went upstairs to her room.

"Honey, who is it?" she heard Videl asking her and she just said: "Nobody for you maam."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
When she got in her room Hunter was sitting on her bed. She sat next too him and started crying. He hugged her and just said: "Its ok"  
After some time she got a grip and started talking about a fight with her mom.

"Wait, she really thought you are pregnant with me? Thats ridiculous." Hunter said smirking

"Yeah, I know. I said that too." she smirked him back.

"You know, eventually, you are gonna have to tell them. Afterall, they are your parents." Hunter got serious

"I know. Its just. I still dont belive it, me-a slayer, like-no way. And how do I supose to convince them its true that I am a vampire slayer if I dont belive it yet. I just need some more time to get a grip with it. Then Ill be ready to tell them."

"I understand. But youll need to hurry ." he said. Then he hugged her and they kissed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Its time. We have to go." Hunter said

Pan opened the drawer, took a stick and said: "Ok. Lets go. Its time for kicking asses."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Theirs today destination was the park. Since they havent seen any vampires hanging around they just sat on a bench and waited. After a long silence Pan started the conversation: "Im maybe just imagining but it seems that there will be no kicking asses today. Usually they come sooner."

"Yeah. I guess. Well, we can wait for about an hour more and if nothing happens till then we can go." he said. He liked that sometimes wasnt any slaying to do. In such nights they were just waiting and talking. He really liked talking to her. She always helped him and comforted him when he was down. She is a kind of girl that doesnt only want to make out and stuff like that. There were days that they spent just talking for hours. Maybe that was the reason why he fell in love with her. He didnt really know why, he just liked her and he was glad that Pan feels the same way about him.

"Look. There in the bushes. I think I smell something." Pan said to him noticing something strange happening. Well, to her it wasnt strange anymore. To her it became a usual thing.

"Lets go." he said and they got up of the bench. They sneaked up to the bush.

Pan was right. A vampire was preparing to attack some girl her age. She really gets pissed seeing them seducing girls only becouse of making them their dinner. It was disgusting. She jumped out of the bush right in front of a vampire. He was too confused to even make a move. She said to him frowning: "Suprise!" and stuck the stick into his heart.  
The girl ran away freaked out and Pan got back to Hunter and smiled to him. That made him wonder so he asked her: "Didnt you say that you havent got used to slaying vampires, cuz from what I saw seems that you have?"

"I know what I said. But they piss me off. Maybe I wont need that much time to get used to it afterall." she anwsered smirking.

"Thats my girl." he hugged her and they went off to the base, cuz their shift was over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The base was known as a big TV station to lots of people. But it was a screen for a big vampire slayer base. They had to go there every day to give reports about the hunt.

"Hey Katana. Hunter." their superior greeted them. In their base they all had names somehow connected to slaying. Since Hunter was a name connected to slaying they called him that, but Pan they called Katana which means sword, blade.

"Hey Raymond." they greeted their superior. They didnt know if that was his real name but it kinda fits to him, it means protector. They truly respected him and Raymond had a big respect to both of them. For Pan cuz she was one of their best slayers, in the matter of fact the best, and afterall she is a saiyan. She and her friend Mitsuko were best in slaying. Mitsuko isnt much stronger than other slayers in the base, but she is smart and very careful. Raymond knew, if they will some day commit some big slaying attack, he will ask Mitsuko for help in planning the tactics of attack.  
Hunter was quite strong guy, bug his big plus was that he knew how to make their prisoners tell him the informations they need. He had that something no one else had.

"How was the hunt today?" Raymond asked them.

"Just one. I assume he is, or should I say was, new in bussines. He didnt even try to fight." Pan said to Raymond. He told them that if thats all they can go. They greeted him and headed home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hunter walked Pan home. They kissed goodbye and then she got in the house.  
The lights were off. She looked at the clock and saw it was 1 a.m. She went to her room trying not to make any noise so she doesnt wake her parents. All she needed was another fight with her mom about being late. She promised herself: the next time her mom complains about Hunter or something connected to him, she is gonna tell her she is a slayer. "Wonder what will she think about that"  
She took a shower and lied down in her bed. She was thinking about stuff that happened last five months.

Probably wonder what happened in the past five months. Well youll find that out in chapter 2. Dont know when Im gonna update cuz now I have two fics to write and scool is almost over. But Ill try to update as soon as possible. :) Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, chappy 2 is finally finished. Well, some other stuff were suposed to be in it but a dead spot came so I havent written not even a word for about a week. Hope youll like it. And big thanks to my reviewers: DBZ Angel, Moondalian, marauderwormtail89 and Dark Reb**

Five months ago Pan had a normal life. But then everything changed.

**FLASHBACK:**

She, Hunter and Mitsuko were hanging around in the park. They were sitting on the bench and talking when some guy passed by and said «Hi» to them. They just looked at him with a look- «what the fuck was that?» and continued their conversation. Few moments after they saw that same guy fighting with some other man. That other ma, they thought they were imagining, but he kinda changed his face so he now looked like a monster. After few minutes the guy stabbed the man with the stick in his heart and the man just bursted in ashes. It was something that they thought that wasnt possible.

Then the guy came to them and told them: «This is something youre gonna do for the rest of your life. It is your destiny to be a vampire slayer.»

END OF FLASHBACK 

That memory made her laugh. She could still clearly remember Hunters and Mitsukos faces when the guy-Raymond told them, uhm, their destiny.

She has been friends with Hunter and Mitsuko since they were kids. First she met Hunter. In the matter of fact he was her first male friend. Mitsuko she met about a year after she met Hunter.

**FLASHBACK:**

Pan and Hunter were as usual playing in sand in the park. They were alone cuz other children were in kindergarden or at home still sleeping. But then they rustling of leaves. And then they saw a girl their age hiding behind the tree. They didnt say even a word, she just came to them and they started playing together.

END OF FLASHBACK 

She really liked Mitsuko. They talked a lot and she could tell her everything. Even the things no one else knew cuz she knew that her secrets were safe with Mitsuko. And when they are together they always end up laughing. Mitsuko is the person that can cheer her up in the matter of minutes. She was best in that, next to Hunter.

Hunter was her best friend, and before three months he became her boyfriend.

If anyone even mentioned the theme of two of them getting together, before she would always anwser like: «No way, thats never gonna happen. He is my best friend, but thats all hell ever be.»

He always make her laugh, even the day he asked her to go steady with him.

**FLASHBACK:**

Pan and Hunter were sitting on a bench in the park. Their hunt was over but they decided to stay longer. They were just looking at the couples on the other benches and stayed quiet. Hunter was preparing for a long time to ask Pan to go steady. But he still didnt think of how. So he decided_: «Ill tell her and what has to happen is gonna happen. I cant wait anymore. I have to do it.»_

«Pan. I, uhm, have to tell you something. In the matter of fact I have to ask you something.»

Pan looked up and smiled to him: «Sure, ask me.»

«I, uhm….youre like…my best friend….but, uhm, well you know.» he just couldnt say it.

«In fact, I dont. Come on, you know you can tell me everything. »

«Ok. Here it goes.» he took a deep breath and continued: «Do you wanna go steady with me?» he said as he turned his head away from Pans look.

But what he didnt notice that Pan was reading a message on her cellphone. It was a message from Mitsuko. It said: «Gues what! My parents are off on a trip and Im home alone for whole week! Were gonna paaarty!»

Se smiled and said: «No way! You gotta be kiddin me!» while still staring at her cell.

«Well, I wasnt kiddin. You know what Pan, I gotta go. Its really getting late.» he said sadly, got up from the bench and started walking home.

«Hey! Where you goin? Dont you wanna hear my anwser?» she said while getting of the bench and running to catch him up.

«I already got the point of your anwser! You said it very clearly: No way!» he shouted still trying to walk away from her.

«Oh my god! You think that…you silly. Hey, wait up!» she said and started kinda walking/running.

«Yeah, I am silly. No, not silly, but stupid. Stupid that I ever thought that you maybe like me in the other way than just as a friend.»

Pan ran to him and hugged him from from the back showing him Mitsukos message. «No way was the reaction on this.»

«Oh Im so sorry for bursting like this. Forgive me? Still friends?» he said to Pan thinking: «_How could I be so stupid. Now theres really no way shes gonna be with me, not after this. I will be glad if she stays my friend. Im such an idiot_.»

«I dont think so, not after this.» she said to him.

«I know. I blew it all. Well I gotta go now.» he said and continued the walk.

«I wouldnt say so. But we really cant be friends after this. We really cant be just friend.» she said as he turned around and smiled. She came to him and they kissed.

END OF FLASHBACK 

It was hard for her to «follow her destiny» but at least she had Hunter and Mitsuko by her side. And Raymond was a big help, too. Thanks to him and the trainings he was giving to her in the base she even went SSJ.

**(A/N: this was supposed to be in chapter 1, no woder I was too lazy to write it.)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«Bad news, lord Vegeta. The new one has been slayed by her´»

«That stupid baka brat!» Vegeta shouted. «Bring me Trunks, imediately!»

Ten minutes after Trunks showed up in Vegetas work room. **(A/N: didnt know how to write it, hope youll understand, it is kinda an office, yeah something like that)**

«What did you need me father?»

«The slayer known as Katana slayed the new one again. She has become a great threat to our society. She always mess things up. If we dont do something about it, we wont be expecting anything good.» Vegeta told Trunks

«Yeah, I know. But how could I help. I dont get it. Just send someone to kill her.»

«As you probably already know she is much like me and you. She has saiyan blood. And we cant send some ordinary vampire to kill her. She would get rid of him in no time. We must send someone stronger. Saiyan versus saiyan. That is only way well be able to defeat her.»

«Oh, now I get it. Youre going to kill her and you want me to take over the throne if she kills you.» Trunks said to Vegeta even if he knew that he is really strong, and that a young saiyan couldnt defeat him. Not even Trunks could. And that slayer was younger than him in every sense.

«Of course not. It would be too easy for me to kill her. Youre gonna kill her. Your training is starting in few so you better get going.»

«Ok. » he said and left the room. He didnt understand why is Vegeta sending him to kill the slayer if he can kill her in no time. And what if he somehow fails and she kills him? Afterall she was a saiyan. Only thing that he could do is train hard and do his best to kill the slayer. Thats why his father sent him to train, he wouldnt send him unprepared to a slayer.

**Hey, I was thinking…..do people like this fic? I even dont know should I continue this ficca. But if you want me to continue it just say it, and I will. But review, people, review!**

I really cant say that I will update ASAP cuz I dont even know if Im gonna update at all.


	3. Author's note

**Author's note:**

Ok, here it goes, probably all of you thought that I quited this fic…..but the good news is that I didn't. I never even thought about it even if I said that I won't update. And I know that I haven't updated for almost a whole month and you have my sinceriest apologies for that. I have some problems with writing the chapter, I know what I'm going to write, but I'm not able to turn my thoughts into words. Probably just a lack of inspiration, but that won't stay forever. I already have about half page of chapter 3, so I'm gonna try to update it ASAP, and again I'm very very SORRY…..

LOVe,yuna


End file.
